Issa Narumiya
was a member of the Correct 5 with his friends, Haruto Kaguragi, Sugimaru Eibi, Kaito Taira, and Airi Maya. He was a student at Eitoku Senior High. Once a month he held a flower arranging demonstration, which his family was famous for. His role model was the F4's Sojiro Nishikado. Biography Early life as children]] ]]Issa was born on September 9. He was named after a tea master.Chapter 109, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 His family were famous for their skill in flower arranging, specializing in their own unique style. Issa was also talented at it, having learned from his grandfather who was considered a "national treasure" in Japan."Bonus Story", Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Additionally, the family regularly held classes teaching flower arranging.Chapter 86, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Issa became friends with Haruto Kaguragi, Kaito Taira, Sugimaru Eibi, and Airi Maya after meeting during primary school.Chapter 18, Boys Over Flowers Season 2Chapter 55, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They were also friends with Amei Hanawa, before she moved away to Kyushu during the fourth grade.Chapter 88, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 High school After joining the Correct 5, Issa and the other members began attending Eitoku Senior High. Spearheaded by Haruto, the group began their "peasant hunts". They would force the poor students to withdrawal in order to restore Eitoku back to its former glory.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Meeting Oto classroom]] After performing another "peasant hunt," Issa and the other Correct 5 members met Oto Edogawa when she ran in front of their car by accident. Sometime later, Haruto revealed that a girl was blackmailing him about his love for mail-order items. Issa suggested that he make her his girlfriend. Haruto took Issa's advice, but it ended in a disaster.Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Issa, Kaito, and Sugimaru discovered fliers that declared that Oto was a "peasant." Issa recognized her as the girl who ran in front of their car days previously.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The Correct 5 made the decision to give Oto a withdrawal notice. Issa noticed Haruto's hesitance, commenting that his "butt was glued to the chair." He then revealed that he could not bring himself to expel Oto, causing Airi to run off to do it herself. Haruto went after her, but Sugimaru and Issa remained behind.Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Having missed Tenma Hase rescue Oto, Kaito divulged all of the details to Issa and Sugimaru later. Issa asked "Is it true he came bursting in like in those TV dramas?"Chapter 13, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After Oto returned from the hospital, Issa visited Oto's classroom when. He was curious about whether Oto was the girl who ran in front of their car or not. Before leaving, Issa told her classmates to not to bully her since she was no longer being expelled.Chapter 14, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, his friends came to watch one of his monthly demonstrations. Issa was surprised when Haruto revealed that he was unaware of Airi's feelings for him. He then performed an elaborate flower arranging ceremony in front of a large crowd. Issa was hoping that the hotel owner's daughter Megumi Nishidome was watching and that he could meet her, but he did not get the chance.Chapter 20, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Enter Megumi fail]] The next day at school, Issa was disappointed about not meeting Megumi and called the previous day "a waste of effort". A few seconds later, Megumi walked right up to Haruto with his wallet.Chapter 21, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 He and the other Correct 5 members were skeptical about his story that he accidentally ran into her in the resort's bath. Once their shock wore off, they brought Megumi to their salon. Issa attempted to charm her but she ignored him, being interested in Haruto instead. She shocked everyone by comparing Haruto to a character from an otome app.Chapter 22, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, Issa and Sugimaru annoyed Airi with their unconcerned attitude towards Haruto, who had been upset from school for two days. Later that day, Megumi had transferred to Eitoku, causing a boom in applications. Issa was happy about her transfer, saying "I'm so happy that Megurin's here."Chapter 26, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, the Correct 5 became concerned when their students were being targeted in "Eitoku hunts." The guys got together to inform Haruto about the situation which Issa described as "grave." Kaito suggested to Haruto that he date Megumi or atleast pretend. Sometime later, the school's gates were vandalized by an unknown assailant.Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 While Oto encouraged the others to start cleaning it, Issa took a negative view of the situation commenting "Even if we erase it, it's bound to happen again." He still joined his friends in helping clean it.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, Haruto and Megumi were already "over." Issa mentioned that Haruto was too "genuine" to fake a relationship with someone. He added "But that's what I like about Haruto."Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Haruto revealed to his friends that he knew who was behind the attacks on Eitoku students. Issa suggested "We should wait before acting."Chapter 42, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto vs. Tenma Haruto was absent from school for the next few days. Kaito eventually found out that he was with Sugimaru. Issa then called Sugimaru's house and learned that they went to Kyoto three days earlier. He suspected it had something to do with the dojo that Sugimaru's family owned.Chapter 43, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several more days later, they learned that Haruto was training there to compete against Tenma at the "Manly Man Festival." Upon hearing this, Issa said "We're doomed." Airi tried to get him and Kaito to "believe in Haruto" without much luck. Kaito then asked whose side she was on, to which Issa said "She is Hase's fiancee after all." Airi defended her, though Oto said "I think it is because of me."Chapter 44, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At the festival, Issa supported Haruto by shouting "Just give it your best shot!" Haruto lost the first round to Tenma. His friends were disappointed, but not surprised.Chapter 46, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After the first round, Issa learned that Haruto had met Sojiro Nishikado and began asking him questions about him. Kaito interrupted him to put the focus back on the next round. Issa's advice to Haruto was "to lose as elegantly as could." As such, he was surprised when he won the round. After Tenma did not show up for the final round, Haruto ended up winning the entire competition.Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Afterwards, Issa went to a cafe with Kaito, Airi, and Sugimaru afterwards. He commented about Tenma's strange behavior during the second round. Airi then asked where Haruto was and Issa replied "Said he had something to do."Chapter 48, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The following morning, he, Kaito, and Sugimaru picked up Haruto at a bridge. He had been waiting there one whole day for Oto to show up. Issa tried to comfort him by saying "Half the world's population is female. Guys like us have our pick of the litter."Chapter 51, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Changes at Eitoku , and Kaito on vacation in Hawaii]] Issa spent Christmas "juggling six ladies." On New Years' Eve, he celebrated the new year with the Correct 5. Kaito made an announcement that "things need to change", referring to Eitoku's rivalry with Momonozono. Issa was in favor of joining forces, saying "That means there'll be twice as many girls."Chapter 53, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Following their partnership, Eitoku and Momonozono began holding joint classes often. Issa gained a considerable following among the Momonozono girls as did Haruto. He later commented about how Haruto had changed, saying "He was more the cute type before."Chapter 54, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Around the same time, Haruto began frequenting night clubs with Issa. They later went on the joint summer school, which was located at a beach resort. Issa and the others, except Haruto, went on Megumi's yacht the first day.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Upon arriving back to the resort, they noticed that Haruto was not back yet. Issa remembered that he had gone on a snorkeling tour. He questioned some girls who were on the same tour, but they did not recall Haruto and Oto getting off the boat at the end. It was then suspected that they were left behind in the ocean by accident.Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The two were eventually saved by Tenma and Airi. Issa suggested celebrating Haruto's "safe return". He declined, deciding to return to Tokyo that night.Chapter 58, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A few days later, Issa, Kaito and Sugimaru found themselves alone in Hawaii. Airi had previously wanted to have Haruto's birthday party there. Neither her nor Haruto ended up going though, leaving the others at a loss. Issa then decided to find some girls, which he was able to do within a few seconds. Sugimaru and Kaito both declined to join him.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After returning to Japan, Haruto took Issa by surprise when he asked for advice on dating spots. He then asked if Haruto had a girlfriend, to which Kaito answered Oto. He wanted details on how it happened, but was unconvinced by Haruto's answers.Chapter 73, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later, Issa and Sugimaru were working out with Haruto. Issa teased him about wanting "to impress Edogawa". Haruto then told them he was planning a summer festival for Oto. He also revealed some problems he was having with her, to which they said "That's not dating."Chapter 75, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At Haruto's festival, Issa complimented Oto's appearance. Haruto became annoyed, leading Issa to say "He even gets jealous of me." He and Sugimaru got along surprisingly well with Oto's coworker Arisa Konno and her boyfriend. They played several games with them during the festival.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Amei's return ]] Eitoku's second semester started soon. The Correct 5, minus Airi, gave a speech to the student body. Afterwards, Kaito shocked Issa and Sugimaru when he confessed his feelings to Airi, leaving them nearly speechless.Chapter 78, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Several days later, he had heard about Amei moving back to Tokyo. He held a welcome party at his house for her. Issa made the mistake of calling her the "cutest girl in school" in front of Airi. He then quickly served the cake. Late into the night, Amei, Haruto, and Airi had disappeared from the party. Issa was left to entertain Sugimaru, who was demanding a rematch at pool.Chapter 89, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next morning, the Correct 5 arrived at school with Amei and showed her their "Salon". Haruto received a text from Oto, informing him her father wanted to meet him. Issa told him "If her father likes you, you've got a straight shot at marriage."Chapter 90, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto later informed everyone that the meeting did not go well and that he needed a "do-over."Chapter 93, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sometime later, Issa commented that they had not seen Oto lately. That night, the guys decided to go out together. They spotted Oto with Tenma in the background of a news program. Haruto then dashed off, ordering a private jet.Chapter 94, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Once Airi declared that she was going, Issa and the others decided to go to Los Angeles also. Haruto was irritated by their interrupting his time with Oto. He later took everyone to Momonozono Los Angeles campus, where Tenma gave them a tour.Chapter 97, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Sugimaru forced Issa to play a match of basketball with him against Haruto and Tenma.Chapter 98, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Later that night, Haruto told the others about meeting Tsukushi Makino, which Issa thought was amazing. Sugimaru then made a comment about Airi and Kaito, whom were cuddling in the corner.Chapter 101, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Meeting the F4 and Akira]] The following day, Tenma brought everyone to Tsubaki Domyoji's house. She later made a speech about destiny can also be applied to friends. Issa agreed saying "So it's a miracle we're all together."Chapter 102, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The Correct 5 and Oto headed back to Tokyo that night. They shortly discovered that Tsukushi had stowed away on board. While she was sleeping, Issa commented "I thought she'd have an amazing aura, but she's so ordinary."Chapter 103, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 A day after returning home, he joined the others in seeing off Tsukushi since she was returning to Los Angeles. Kaito told her about how Haruto changed after meeting Tsukasa Domyoji. Issa agreed and added "And it's also thanks to Edogawa."Chapter 106, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 They were then surprised when Haruto arrived with the F4, especially Issa who was in awe of his hero Sojiro. After the F4 and Tsukushi left, Issa and the others cheered out of pure happiness.Chapter 107, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Some days later, Oto had invited everyone to her new apartment. Issa and the others decided not to go since they had "crashed" her and Haruto's Los Angeles trip. They went to a restaurant by themselves instead.Chapter 108, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 After leaving the restaurant, Issa received a text from Sojiro inviting him to hang out. He revealed to the others that he had introduced himself to Sojiro during the previous encounter. Issa then nervously asked about his clothes, before rushing off to see Sojiro.Chapter 109, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 On Christmas, the Correct 5 and Oto attended Konno's wedding. Noticing Oto and Haruto's nervousness, Issa asked them about how the other day. Their response made it easy for the others to guess what happened. Sometime later, a nervous Issa went out with Sojiro and Akira Mimasaka. Sojiro asked him if he thought "true love" existed. He responded "Perhaps it's out there somewhere?"Chapter 111, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Physical appearance Issa was once described as the Correct 5's "handsomest" member. He was extremely vain about his appearance, even stating "My looks are everything." His "down-turned eyes" were remarked as one of his "charming points." He had short, dark brown hair which he parted towards the left side of his face. Issa also had both of his ears pierced. Personality and traits He had an exceptional talent for flower arranging (ikebana), which his family was famous for. His monthly demonstrations drew huge crowds, particularly women who liked his looks. Issa was noted for being a flirt, being called "the Academy's biggest flirt" by Sugimaru. He enjoyed dating frequently, though his relationships were never serious. Issa had been interested in girls from a young age. His hero was the F4's Sojiro Nishikado, whom he shared several similarities with. Issa strove to be a "ladies' man" like Sojiro and also admired him "as the head of his family's school," which he would likely be in the future. Behind the scenes as Issa]] *Issa first appears in chapter one of Boys Over Flowers Season 2. *He is the main character of the three page "Bonus Story", which makes fun of his lack of screen time in the series. *He shares his last name with Tsukasa Domyoji's cousin Kiyonaga Narumiya. *Jin Suzuki plays Issa in the drama, Hana Nochi Hare: Hanadan Next Season (2018).https://natalie.mu/comic/news/273381 (Japanese) Suzuki's hair was dyed blonde for the role, though promotional photos were shot prior to this. Like in the manga, Issa is depicted as a harmless flirt. His ikebana exhibits also seem tailored for his female fans. He is an acquaintance of Sojiro, who calls Issa his "martial arts friend." Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 characters Category:Eitoku Academy students Category:Correct 5 members Category:Tokyo residents